


How Do You Feel?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt/s: 8. “Why are you looking at me like that…?” + 35. “I’m fucking terrified and I don’t know what to do or how to stop feeling that way, okay? I’m scared…” + 44.  “How do you feel?”Character: Clint BartonWarning: Angst, feeling sad





	How Do You Feel?

“Why are you looking at me like that…?” You glare over at Clint who’s perched on the bed across from yours. Your little cell, custom built for the avengers, seeming even smaller with the frown furrowing his brow. 

“How do you feel?”

“I’m okay…” You look away, avoiding his eye. You’re not okay. But, you don’t want to reveal just how you felt, the tightness in your chest, the heaviness of your shoulders, the desire to cry. You were supposed to be an avenger. You shouldn’t be letting anyone see you this…this…like this.

“Don’t lie to me, Y/N. How do you feel? Right now. Right this second.”

“I’m fucking terrified and I don’t know what to do or how to stop feeling that way, okay? I’m scared…” You look up and meet his eye, you know your eyes are wet from scared tears and you know you look absolutely miserable because you are. Because you’re scared that this is your life now. That Clint won’t get to see his family again. That you won’t get to either. That none of you will ever be free again simply because you disagreed with what the government was trying to sell you. 

“I’m scared too.”

“I know.”


End file.
